


Orphans

by angelwingsandhunterdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, First Time, I don't know, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, This got away from me, Top Sam, bottom max, bottomingfromthetop, but then feelings, i wrote a thing, im coining sam/Max Sax, it was supposed to just be porn, its a thing now, just go with it, sort of, what am I doing right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwingsandhunterdreams/pseuds/angelwingsandhunterdreams
Summary: Sam goes to help Max on a case, bonds with him over their new found families. Sex ensues? I have no idea what I'm doing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking with another author in the comments about Sam and Max and how they should be called "Sax" and it inspired this mess. It was honestly supposed to be like 3 tiny paragraphs that I was going to post on tumblr, but then Sammy's emotions got involved and it took on a life of its own. Anyway, don't judge me. That Max kid was just all kinds of hot and I needed a dirty story of him impaled on Sam's famously large.....uh, well you know.

"So why are you doing this again? We met those kids for like 5 minutes. Why are you driving half way across the country to help a couple strangers when we should be helping Cas look for Lucifer?" Dean asked Sam, side eyeing him skeptically. Sam had been acting strange ever since he received the text from Max Banes asking for their help with a case. Just when had he exchanged numbers with this Max guy anyway? The way Dean remembered it, he'd been too busy fighting a Demon and arguing with Billy over his soul (again) to meet people. Besides, hooking up with other hunters tended to go sideways for the winchesters, and Dean would prefer it if they kept their inner circle of friends much smaller.   
Sam rolled his eyes. "Look, we're spinning our wheels right now anyway. We've got no leads, so until Crowley or Cas come up with something I'd rather be useful. I liked Max and his sister. Without their help Mom and Jody might not have made it out of there. If they need help I'm helping, end of story. You can stay here and be ready to help Cas when he calls. I'll be back in a couple of days." And with that Sam finished stuffing the last of his clothes in his duffle and shouldered past Dean on his way to his car.  
If Sam was being honest, he didn't really know why he was going all the way to Washington to help Max. He could have connected him to another hunter close by, he knew a couple in the area. Part of him just needed a break. Since mom returned Dean had been in an ever fluctuating state of emotional reactions. One minute he'd be sullen and withdrawn, the next drinking too much and angry over every little thing. The worst was after the anger faded, when he was drunk and sad and he'd look at Sam with that wistful expression, like he wished that he could change the past but he couldn't bring himself to say the words out loud. Sam knew that look. The look of the protective big brother that had raised him, that had done  
his damnedest to take care of his little brother. That was the look of Dean wishing Mary had been around to do the child raising herself. The look he got when he felt he had failed Sammy.   
And Sam understood Deans pain. He was putting on a brave face, but Mary being back and choosing to leave again stung more than he was letting on.   
So if he needed a break from reality for a few days, sue him. And the fact that he got to spend a few days with a couple of hot twins didn't even enter his mind....nope, not at all. That was Deans territory, not Sams. He'd never let something as silly as attraction influence his actions. Nope, not him.  
~~~~~~~~

As it turned out, Max didn't really need Sam's help after all. His sister Alecia had hurt her ankle recently,so she'd stayed behind and Max had been nervous about going on a hunt alone. It ended up being a simple salt and burn, over and done with in a couple of hours, and Max felt a little silly for having Sam come all the way from Kansas for something so minor. Still, the two of them had worked well together, and Max couldn't help but appreciate the view as Sam stripped off his dirty shirt to wipe sweat off his face. So after they'd packed up and returned to the motel to shower it seemed only fair that he treat Sam to dinner.  
"So have you talked to Asa's mom at all?" Sam asked as he pulled another long gulp from his tea. Honestly it was nice sitting down for a healthy meal for once, without the greasy diner smells or the usual bar stench that he endured after a hunt. Max had wanted to try a local restaurant that grilled everything to order in the middle of the room, with all the ingredients being locally farmed. It wasn't the kind of place he usually had the opportunity to try out, and he was feeling a bit giddy at the prospect of fresh food, a job well done, and the honey eyes shining at him across the table.  
"Yeah, Loraine insisted on staying in touch. We've been trying to teach her how to Skype, but she's hopeless. It's a little weird, having this grandmother all the sudden. It's just been me and Alecia for awhile now, I'm having a hard time adjusting to the idea of family, you know what I mean?" His eyes were searching Sam's so intently that for a second Sam didn't realize he was supposed to answer. (This must be how Dean feels when Cas is staring at him.)   
Clearing his throat "um yeah, I actually know exactly what you mean. Most of my life it's just been me and Dean. My dad died years ago, but he never really felt like a father even when he was alive. We had Bobby, but dad kept us on the road most of the time, so seeing him was rare. Dean was all I ever really had, and now all the sudden surprise! Moms back from Heaven, and I don't even really know how to process her being here, let alone how to be a son to her. She's a stranger really."   
Max seemed to really consider Sam for a minute before raising his glass and giving a half grin. "To us then, a couple of orphans trying to find our roles in our new families."   
"I'll drink to that."

Dinner passed quickly and after awhile the waitress stepped up to ask if they'd be needing anything else before the restaurant closed for the evening. Seeming to notice his surroundings for the first time in hours, Sam looked around and realized they were the last two left and the staff were all looking at them like they might chop them up and put them on tomorrow's menu if they didn't leave.   
"I am so sorry! I guess we got carried away and lost track of time." Fixing the waitress with his best puppy eye stare she seemed to melt at the sight and gave him a big grin and a gentle nudge. "It's ok hunny, you two seemed to be really in to your date and I didn't have the heart to interrupt. You guys have a good night. Maybe mention me to your grandchildren, how you had the greatest waitress ever that let you gaze longingly in to each other's eyes all night on your first date." She said with a wink.  
Sam's eyebrows shot up and he gaped at her for a few seconds before turning to find a quietly chuckling Max staring at him. "We'll be sure to give you full credit, hell if you want to give me your name I'll even say a little thank you to God for you when I'm calling out to him tonight." Max said with a chuckle and a wink.   
"Chuck" Sam whispered   
"What?"  
"His name is Chuck, you know what, nevermind." Sam muttered as he stood up feeling his cheeks flush as he took Max's arm and led him out the door. Once outside, the situation got the better of him and he cracked up leaning back against the building holding his sides as he laughed. Max leaned in to his space a bit, still quietly chuckling "so do you want to tell me why I'll be screaming Chucks name tonight? Not that I mind, whatever you want to do, I just like to know what kinks I'm involved in before hand."   
Sam stilled for a minute, never loosing his smile as he considered Max for a minute. The man In front of him was excited and mischievous, his eyes dancing with mirth in the moonlight and Sam just couldn't think of a reason to walk away. He knew Max was probably teasing him, just trying to test him to see how he'd react, but Sam noticed his pupils were starting to dilate and he knew he wasn't imagining the way Max had watched him greedily earlier when he'd taken off his shirt at the cemetery. Deciding to just go with i for once instead of questioning himself f, Sam leaned in to Max and said in a low voice "if you can still remember another mans name I won't be doing my job very well, now will I?" Pushing off from the wall to stand upright, that brought him chest to chest with Max and left him staring down at his wide eyes. Sliding down Max's arm to catch his hand he turned and started leading him back to the motel, enjoying the slightly shocked silence of the other hunter, and the lack of resistance he felt in his hand or his walk. 

Once back at the motel he went to open the room to his own door, but Max stopped him. Sam turned to him wide eyed, worried that he had misread the situation and that Max wasn't at all interested."I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed..."  
"Shhh" Max silenced him with a finger to his lips. "You didn't assume, I've done everything I could think of all night to get you to take me to bed, short of dropping to me knees and opening my mouth. I want this, I just thought my room probably has a few things we're going to need." And with that he turned and opened the door to his own room, pulling Sam inside behind him before backing himself against the closed door and fixing Sam with his most seductive stare. Sam couldn't hold back any more as he closed in on Max, cupping his hands on either side of his jaw and diving in for a harsh kiss as he leaned full body against him, pushing him back in to the door. Touch became frantic as their hot mouths collided, both fighting for dominance that Max ultimately won as Sam's lips parted with a small gasp for air and Max's tongue found its way inside. Sam's hands had moved to the door to brace himself from falling over, but now they were shakily holding him in place as Max continued his assault on his mouth and let his hands roam down Sam's sides, slipping underneath the many layers of shirts to run his fingers along his skin before dipping just under his waistband. The light touch left Sam flushed and he felt heat rush down his spine and pool low in his pelvis. He was suddenly very aware of just how hard he had become, full body flush with Max, and that it had been a long time since he'd felt this rush of need for another person. He needed to regain some control or this would all be over embarrassingly fast, and that's not what he wanted with Max. He wanted to take his time, to learn what made this man writhe and moan and decorate the miles of caramel flesh with goosebumps and sweat. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against that of his partner, eyes closed while they both panted. He ran his hands down to lace with Max's fingers and to pull them, almost teasingly slow up over Max's head. Finally opening his eyes to see Max staring back at him, he locked both of Max's wrists in one of his hands and used the other hand to glide down Max's chest, popping buttons as he went, punctuated with small bites at his lips and nuzzles to his jaw. When he reached his waist and all the buttons had been undone he slowly unhooked the belt, looking down to watch as he unbuttoned and lowered the zipper on his jeans to reveal Max's hard purple cock already straining and leaking precum. Gingerly he reached inside to pull him out, thumbing the slit to catch a big drop, he raised it to Max's lips, wetting their fullness only to lean in and lick it off. He felt Max's breath hitch at the light contact. Finally releasing his arms he pushed Max's shirt over his shoulders to the floor, watched as his pants slid down his thighs and held on to Max as he toed off his socks and shoes and stepped out of his pants completely. At that, he reached down behind Max's thighs and hoisted him up to wrap his legs around Sam's waist, so he could walk him back to the bed and lay him down. Max reclined back on his elbows, watching sam with lustblown dark eyes "I seem to be at a disadvantage here. Why am I the only one naked? You were quick enough to take off your shirt earlier in the evening."  
Sam toed off his own shoes and socks and then sunk down to his knees, he reached down to grab the hem of his shirt pulling it up and over his head, intentionally flexing a little bit with a cocky grin as he did so. He liked the way that Max seemed to drink him in, making the hairs on his arms stand up in anticipation. He reached down to unhook his belt and unbutton his pants to relieve some of the pressure on his painfully hard cock, but he didn't take his pants off yet, fearing that if he did he wouldn't be able to resist and this would all move too quickly. Instead he palmed his dick through his pants once for Max to see, and then crawled back up over him to kiss him again. Moving quickly from his mouth to his jaw and then licking a stripe from his stubble up to his ear he didn't quite whisper "one of these days I do want to see you on your knees, mouth open and waiting for me. But tonight I want to taste you." He moved down his chest lightly flicking a nipple on his way down, stoping to suck a tiny drop of sweat out of his belly button and across the divet of his well defined abs. Then he moved to lathe and suck at his hips, loving the v of muscle leading down to his fat purple cock. In a moment of carelessness to the consequences, he sucked a dark mark on his hip. He wasn't sure why he did it, he didn't usually leave marks on his partners, but something about the Hunter was making him feel possessive and reckless. He wanted that mark there. He wanted to leave bruises around his wrists and bites on his neck. He wanted to mark what was his.   
Finally, after satisfying himself that Max would see that bruise for days to come, he pulled back just a bit to catch Max's eyes again as he lapped up the head of Max's dick in his mouth. Sucking lightly for a second, he flicked his tongue across the slit, then swirled it around the head spreading saliva and allowing a little to slip past his lips as he started to bob his head, taking a little bit more each time until Max was lodged against the back of his throat. He couldn't breathe very well and his jaw was stretched wide and he knew it would ache later, but any discomfort he felt was driven from his mind when he heard Max groan loudly and felt his hands run through Sam's hair. Sam held Max's hips down with one large hand and used the other to twist around the length of cock he couldn't get in his mouth. He started a back and forth motion, twisting his hand and mouth in opposite directions as he flicked his tongue along the vein, loving the way Max still tried to thrust and whimpered when Sam's strong hand held him in place. Max had fully flopped back on to the bed, both hands now fisting in to Sam's hair to guide him up and down his member. He was panting and cursing under his breath, but Sam wanted to hear him really let go. On the next upward stroke he pulled off with a pop, keeping his hand gliding up and down the shaft he used his other hand to hook around Max's upper thigh and pull him to the edge of the bed, before pushing behind his knee to open his legs. When he pulled back he could see Max's hole, already fluttering in anticipation and he wasted no time diving in and spearing him with his tongue. At the new sensation Max yelped and his hips came off the bed before settling back down, legs drawn up and laid obscenely wide, he contracted his abs in a half crunch to look down his body and watch as Sam laved and sucked at his hole, never letting up the motion of his hands on Max's dick. Max's eyes were glazed and he was seeing spots but he couldn't look away from the sight of Sam on his knees rimming him with complete abandon. Max's moans we're becoming louder, his grip on Sam's hair almost painfully tight as Sam wet a finger with his own mouth and slowly pushed past the first ring of muscle, teasing the outer ring with his tongue. Sam smiled around the tip of his tongue, pulling back slightly to watch Max's hole relax and suck his finger deeper in to his tight heat. Sam temporarily stopped stroking his dick to watch Max writhe around on the bed, as he gently worked the finger in and out, flipping his hand over,palm up to hook his long finger in search of his prostate. He knew he found the little bundle of nerves when Max flexed his abs, gritting his teeth and started grinding down on his finger. "You're so responsive. Think I could make you cum on my fingers alone?"   
"More" was all Max was able to grunt out as he continued rolling his hips, fucking himself open. Happy to oblige Sam licked another finger and slid it inside, and began scissoring him, lessening the pressure on his prostate so he wasn't overstimulated, but now lazily stroking his cock again. He leaned over, running his tongue up the underside of Max's balls, testing their weight before licking a stripe up the thick vein and circling the head before swallowing him down again in one go. Max had lost all control over his own words awhile ago, grunting and moaning as he came apart under Sam's skilled tongue and fingers. The stretch and slight burn were amazing and he felt completely out of control and desperate for more. He knew he was dancing dangerously close to the edge, and if he didn't stop Sam he'd be cumming down his throat soon, but Max was so blissed out over the mouth and fingers opening him up he wasn't sure if he had the self-will to stop Sam. Finally taking a deep breath and shaking his head a bit to clear his thoughts he reached down to stop Sam's mouth, gently pulling him off his cock and then squeezing the base to try and stave off his pending orgasm. Stretching up and over the side of the bed he retrieved the lube and condoms he had stashed in the bedside drawer earlier.  
Sam quirked an eyebrow at that. "You thought to put everything in the drawer before dinner? Do I look that easy?"   
"I was cautiously optimistic, and I like to be prepared." Max huffed out, half smirking as he opened a condom with his teeth.  
"Prepared in case you seduce random hunters?" Sam said, with fake offense as he hooked his fingers and massaged his prostate, sending a shudder of pleasure down Max's spine.  
"Prepared in case you were feeling this as much as I am. Which I thought you were, after your little strip tease." Max moved to a sitting position, grabbing Sam's wrist and pulling his fingers free, already mourning their loss as his hole attempted to clench around nothing. He grabbed Sam's arms and pulled him up on to the bed spinning them over so that Max was on top straddling his thighs. He leaned over for a deep kiss as he palmed Sam through his jeans, then slid down his body till he was looming over Sam's taught belly. Biting a bit at the skin below his belly button, he slid down Sam's zipper, slowly so as not to snag on his straining cock. Once the zipper was undone he hooked his fingers under Sam's waistband and removed his jeans and boxers in one swoop, pulling them off his long legs and tossing them to the side. Sam's cock sprang free and slapped against his abdomen, long and thick and throbbing , so hard it looked painful. Max took a moment just to stare, licking his lower lip and slowly dragging it through his teeth. Sam's cock was large, heavy and veiny, thick and hot under Max's hand when he ran his fingers up to grip him tight and angle it toward his mouth. He wasn't sure that he'd ever given head to someone with that much girth before, but he was determined to try. On another day he might have done nothing but this, taking his time to bring Sam to orgasm with his mouth alone, but he was so hard and very aware now of how empty he felt, and all he could focus on was the singleminded need to get this inside him. He leaned over and licked at the slit, obscenely slurping at the precum leaking steadily from the tip. Sam was expecting Max to swallow him down, but instead Max pulled the condom out of the rapper and placed it in his mouth, sucking in slightly to move the excess to the back of his throat, and then he slowly lowered his mouth along the shaft, sheathing Sam's dick in the condom, before swallowing a few times and then gliding back up. He used his hand to roll it down the rest of the way, to the base, and then thumbed the cap off the lube and poured a generous amount directly on the head, using both hands to spread the sticky substance all the way down and around the shaft. Sam was staring at Max with wide eyes. He'd heard of people putting condoms on with their mouths, but feeling it and watching it was a double sensation that he never thought he'd experience. Once Max was satisfied with the amount of lube on Sam's cock, he shuffled forward to line them up. Instead of sinking back on to Sam however, Max leaned back on to the balls of his feet so he was squatting over Sam. He reached one hand back to hold his throbbing erection and heavy sack out of the way and used the other hand to finger his own hole, spreading lube as he went, loving the way that Sam's eyes stayed locked on the movement of his hand. When he couldn't take the wait any longer he dropped forward on to his knees, reaching back to take Sam in hand and guide him to his slick hole. He sought out Sam's gaze again and when he was sure he had his attention he slowly sank back, feeling himself stretch open and wide, taking Sam's hard length, an inch at a time. By the time he was fully seated they were both breathing rushed and haggard, Sam's eyes had slipped shut at the sensation and his large hands had found their way to Max's hips, digging in to the flesh there. Max felt himself stretched impossibly wide, the burn was intense at first but as he adjusted he could feel every throb of Sam's heartbeat, pulsing hot inside him, as his inner walls twitched and fluttered around the intrusion. Finally feeling the last of his resistance fade away he raised up on his knees and then slipped back down again. Small little movements, hardly more than grinding at this point had him moaning and gasping for air as he found the right angle to pulse that large dick against his prostate. "Feel so good inside me" Max moaned, completely lost in the sensation of being stuffed so full.   
"Love the way you're taking it. You're so tight. God you feel so good." Sam started to babble, digging his fingers in to Max's strong thighs as he picked up speed. Sam looked down to see his cock sliding in and out of Max and the sight brought out something primal in him. He quickly sat up, scooting to the edge of the bed to plant his feet on the floor, gripped his hips hard and started to lift and slam Max back down on to him, flexing and showing just how strong he really was, but completely lost in the sight of Max stretched wide around his cock. Max locked his arms around Sam's neck, pulling him closer to feel his breath ghost against his skin, as he took some of the weight on his knees and started to help bounce himself in Sam's lap. The hard thrusts spearing him open were harshly brushing against his prostate and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Sam hugged him tight around the waist and ground him down firmly in his lap, biting out through gritted teeth "I'm so close."  
The feel of Sam pulsing and grinding against his prostate sent him over the edge and Max came with a shout, painting both their chests with white ropes from his dick trapped between them. Max ran a finger through his cum and brought it to Sam's lips, and with the taste in his mouth and Max gripping like a vice around him Sam finally came too. Biting in to Max's shoulder as he pumped so many times inside him, he thought he might pass out. Slowly it started to recede, his vision was spotted at the edges but he felt like he could draw a breath again. He kept his face buried in Max's shoulder for a minute, drawing ragged breath through his mouth, feeling their heart rates slowing next to each other and Max's hand gently stroking through his sweat damp hair. Finally leaning back to look at Max, he found soft honey eyes staring back at him a little awe struck. Max gave a shaky grin, leaned in and kissed him sweetly. The kiss was such a stark contrast to the fevered pitch they had just reached, it sent a fresh wave of tingles down his spine. He felt the hair on his arms stand on end, and something stir inside his chest. Something he hadnt felt in a very very long time.   
"We should shower, but I don't know if I can get up." Sam said with a slight wince, the cum now starting to dry on their chests, and with the adrenaline gone the ache in his muscles were leaving him a quivering mess. Max pushed him down flat, rolling off of him slowly and to the side. "I'm not sure I can carry you to the shower, and I'm not sleeping in this mess. If you want to sleep here you're going to have to get up."   
"Do you want me to sleep here?" Sam asked, turning on his side to face Max.   
"Actually I'd rather we both slept in your room, this bed is a mess. What'd you think I was going to kick you out, Winchester?"  
"I'm cautiously optimistic that you won't." Sam said with a tiny smile.  
"After all that, you'll be lucky if I don't follow you home and set up camp in your bedroom." Max said with a huff.   
Sam felt the smile grow over his face involuntarily. Even thinking of Max being in his own bed made the prospects of returning to the bunker feel much easier, even if it was a joke. He closed his eyes and reached over lazily to drape his hand across Max's chest, which Max quickly found, lacing their fingers together. And if they both felt a quiet contentment in each other's embrace and let that lull them to sleep without bothering to move or shower, well no one needed to know that but them. Maybe nothing would come of this, maybe they'd go their separate ways with nothing but fond memories. Or maybe they'd learn their place in their new families together, no longer orphans, with a little bit more room to love outside of just their siblings. They'd figure it out later. For now they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle, it's my first time :)


End file.
